darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-19 - Rescue on Alderaan
Alderaan: Aldera Hospital - Reception The sick and injured never stop coming. Even on Alderaan. However, far from the understaffed clinics and emergency medical facilities on most planets and most cities, Aldera Hospital caters to a higher end clientele. The reception area, lit from above by enormous skylights and from the outside by what look more like transparent walls than windows, is pristine and quite user-friendly. In the center of the loby is a large, crescent shaped desk. Behind it is a silver protocol droid and a lovely receptionist with braided flaxen hair. To the back and sides of the lobby are elevators and, next to them, interactive directories. Occasionally, one may hear a gender-neutral voice ding out "Surgery," "Imaging," "Administraion," or "Inpatient Wards" as patients and their families make their way about the institution. Alderaanian Officer emerges from the elevator. The Officer appears. He is not happy. "Rem, let’s go." Rem looks up from her card game with a nurse, curious expression on her face. She blinks, rises and moves to follow with a shrug. The Officer emerges from the elevator. "She's here. Let the King go." "Bring her out," Amalfiel says gently. "My brother will take her outside; I will take the King outside; you will stay inside; I will send the King inside as I beat a retreat of my own; and then we can settle down to the civilized game of hunting for each other like vrek-cats and voosh-mice." He gives an elegant toss of his head. "Or you can make matters easier and simply allow me to leave, unpursued, but that might be too much to hope for. Petrus, sweet brother -- here she is. Help her." The Officer nods, a bit of fire in his eyes. Looking down at Rem, he says, "Let’s go,” and then leads her forward. Rem blinks, peeking into the reception room. She appears pale, tired, aged, like she's had the best day ever. And then she sees Legion, and her face brightens instantly, lighting up like a hololamp, a smile replacing the confused 'o' on her lips. She pads out, suddenly elegant and confident in her silks, despite the shaky step, around the officer. "Be gentle with him, my sweet. He has been most kind," she says, and taps her bare foot against the floor, looking back to the officer to be her polite escort. Bail grits his teeth as he watches Rem appear and his opponent gives orders. Gently, Amalfiel backs toward the door. "Myriad, sweet sibling, be sure to support our fair prisoner, as she seems to be exhausted. King Organa, you have treated her well. You are urbane, chivalrous, and noble. I shall versify in your honor." "Your generosity will not be forgotten, King Organa. I enjoyed most of my stay on your planet," Rem calls over her shoulder, a lovely sing-song of someone who's been given a new life. Bail scoffs. "I won't say your flattery means nothing. And don't bother yourself." Only his eyes move to look at Rem. "And you Rem, I sincerely wish you had been our guest under different circumstances." "My admiration is entirely sincere," Amalfiel says, widening his eyes, "and were our situations reversed I would still admire you. You are chivalrous, King Organa, a rare trait in these chaotic times. Civilization is not a lost cause." He moves, still holding the force pike against the King's neck, toward the door. "Curse that sneaky Myriad. He's left already whilst I wasn't looking. Come, Rem, since you can walk." Amalfiel Renatalis leads the King quietly out into the street, his mismatched eyes gleaming brightly. "Your Majesty, I suppose the spaceports will be notified, and will seal?" "You'll forgive me if I don't try very hard to aid your escape." The King shrugs his shoulders but tries not to move too much. Rem slips out after the clone and king, steady enough with her bare feet on the cobblestones. Though, after the initial joy, she appears tired again, moving on entirely by determination. "A pity," she says softly. "I do," Amalfiel says gently, walking further up the street, gently leading the King westward until he reaches the blooming trees that line the street. Then, smiling, he says, "Your majesty, please walk back into the hospital. Do not run; my brother is a sniper of great skill. He has you in his sights even now, so you will neither look back at us nor contact your people until you are safely inside the hospital. Are we clear on this, Majesty?" Bail looks up, trying to see Amalfiel, but fails. "Okran was right. You're clones, all of you. Yes, walk back and don't run. Don't look back. I understand. Well then, until we meet again in happier times?" "Until then, sweet Monarch," Amalfiel says musically. "My regards to your lovely wife." Rem takes a few quick steps to stand near the clone, watching the King with a nervous eye. "Thank you," she says, to whom, it's hard to tell. "Of course." Bail straightens up as the Force Pike gives way. The King does as commanded and walks slowly directly towards the Hospital. "My dear prisoner," Amalfiel says to Rem, "please regress after me. We are being observed by unwanted eyes; let's get out of the streets." Amalfiel Renatalis walks away from Bail, apparently so confident in his sniper that he does not bother to check and see that the King does not watch him depart. Without a word, Rem follows, brows furrowed in concentration as she attempts to match Legion's pace. Amalfiel Renatalis whispers: West through the tree cover. The woman nods, dumbly, and does as told. One foot in front of the other. She can do this. Amalfiel Renatalis whispers: And for the love of the Demon Lord, sweet angel of the Black Imperium, conceal yourself as best you can! Alas, I did not bring an extra stealth buckle, so you will have to step lightly. When she once stood out in black, she now stands out in white in the dimming light of the city. Sighing, Rem glances around and looks for a shadow to slip in to. COMBAT: From Alderaan: Chateau Bondarevy - Tower Roof, someone fires a blaster bolt at Rem! COMBAT: Rem tries to dodge, but Kerrick's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds her. She's not fast enough, unfortunately, or there's just a big target on her back. Rem lets out a startled cry as a bolt hits her shoulder, tearing the fabric with an angry hiss. And the King was so kind in giving her new clothes. She stumbles, catching herself on a tree, and slips further into cover, hopefully away from sniper's blasters. "Faris," Amalfiel whispers urgently, ducking down into a flowerbed next to Faris' treeside hiding place, "stay in hiding here. There is a sniper about; let me deal with him quickly, and then we'll hide out." Amalfiel Renatalis, without further ado, leaps gracefully into the air. At the apogee of his jump, rockets flare from his gleaming black boots, shooting him up toward the tower ... The woman nods, biting her lip. This is nothing. The sedatives are still blocking the pain, surely. "Rem, now," she calls after the clone. "I don't need Faris anymore." The rockets flare, but Amalfiel's keen ears may catch the words. No response, though, as the clone sweeps up toward the rooftop. ((Some time later..)) Amalfiel Renatalis slips out into the street from the gardens of a nearby manse, scanning the street for Rem. He smirks approvingly -- he cannot find her. The woman in white crawls out of cover, sheepishly. Part of her sleeve has been torn off and fashioned into a sling for her arm. "Here," Rem says softly. "Are you alright?" COMSYS: Amalfiel Renatalis puts his comlink to his lips and purrs softly, "Little brother, we're going to hide in the Quo Estate. Come when you can, all right? Legion out." Amalfiel Renatalis moves closer to Rem. He beckons. "Rem Dolor, my dear, please, let us proceed. We will be forced to do a little very quiet breaking and entering, but such is the way of things. We may have to lurk for a time." Briefly crestfallen, Rem nods. "I'd hoped to get off the planet, but this might be safer. Will Myriad be alright?" she asks nervously, quickly shuffling to join the clone. "Myriad is my little brother," Amalfiel says with an ingenuous smile. "Really, dear Rem, we won't be in any danger if we simply stick around for a while. Lessex Quo's villa stands empty subsequent to his tragic death, so let's enjoy the place." Damn that infectious smile. "Anything's better than those terrible bacta tanks," Rem smiles, lop-sided, in return. Standing, muddy, bloody, beautiful silks ruined, she adds, matter-of-factly, "I really need a bath." Amalfiel beckons for the gated archway. "Let's slip through," he says. "The bounty hunter will return, of that I have no doubt, though it might be a while. I think I blew up his legs." A flashy little grin, and he slinks for the Quo estate. Amalfiel laughs softly as he walks through the archway. He seems amused--delighted--rather pleased. "Look at the little statues," he says, tilting his head to one side. "Oh, it's a shame this garden lies fallow. Should I deactivate the gardener droid? No, it seems so peaceful." "Fancy place. Sure beats the hospital room." Rem's smile spreads wider, dimpled even in her exhaustion. She contents herself with watching the clone, letting his energy carry her to their destination. Amalfiel offers the rescued, wounded female his hand. "Come, come. Sweet Effie will miss you greatly, but not for very much longer." He gives a little sigh. "The dining hall will be a fine place to recover." Amalfiel gazes up at the chandelier, smiling. A small backdoor leads into the kitchen. "There will be servant quarters further beyond," he explains quietly. "There, we can lurk entirely unseen. I shall draw you a bath, and we can discuss the long-standing rift between fair Mantell and sweet Corellia." Rem takes the offered hand, as though it were a great burden finally off her shoulders. "Thank you. I'm sorry, to draw everyone into this.. I didn't mean to get captured like that.." her eyes moisten with tears, voice a raspy whisper. Then, as to not spoil the clone's beautiful mood, she jokes. "I happen.. to be an expert on rifts." The clone smiles sunnily at the rescued woman. "You needn't worry," he says. He glances at his comlink and then smiles. "Shall we hide here and see what our enemies do? Or shall I set a few bombs?" "I hope they do not find us. Aside from the King, they are most unkind. Especially now, after you gave them such a fright..." Rem smiles at the mention of bombs, but then takes on a most frantic, desperate look. "Don't leave me.." a whispered, helpless admission. It's her turn to the child. "Do not be afraid," Amalfiel says quietly. "We will set our little bombs if need be, and then we will slip away. Of course, there is a good chance they do not know we are here at all. But just in case," he adds, removing some thick plasteel inserts from the bottom of his boots, "take these. They are boosters; bond them to your boots, and you will find them a handy getaway." Rem lifts her skirts, in sullen admission, wiggling her muddy (and a bit bloody) toes. "Here's to hoping those before us left something in the closet I can pilfer," she laughs a little. "Keep them," touching the clone's hand. "I would be sad if they caught you too." Jana enters from the Public Beach. Rylas enters from the Public Beach. Adokkinok enters from the Public Beach. Amalfiel Renatalis smiles his deft little smile and rebonds the insets to his boots. "Very well. It will be a shame to destroy such a priceless piece of architecture, my dear Rem, but that chance comlink chatter has sealed its fate." Amalfiel, reaching into his sleek black armor, flicks a gummy little pack into the chandelier.. WARNING: Rylas attempts to defuse a bomb ... Uh-oh! That doesn't look good! WARNING: A small explosion rips through Alderaan: Quo Estate - Dining Hall! A flying marble table hits and kills five of Aldera Police Unit Gamma. A flying marble block hits and moderately wounds Rylas. A flying marble block hits and mildly wounds Petrus Renatalis. A flying marble block hits and moderately wounds Adokkinok. A flying marble block hits and lightly wounds Kerrick. A flying marble block hits and mildly wounds Jana. A flying marble block hits and mildly wounds Rem. A flying marble table hits and mildly wounds Amalfiel Renatalis. Rylas gives Gamma an order to come in from different locations to better their chances of catching Amalfiel and Rem by surprise. Some come in through the door, some come in through the windows, and Rylas and a few others come in from the roof itself. He had never dealt with this man before himself, but Kerrick told him that he liked to use bombs and grenades. However, Rylas was not prepared for what he encountered. The bomb wasn't caught until it was too late, and Rylas set it off prematurely. There is a large explosion, killing three of the squad and damaging Rylas himself. He is thrown into the air, and slammed into a wall. He manages to remain conscious, but right now, isn't in much condition to act further. As Gamma Squad bursts into the room, a figure walks calmly up to the front door, pulls it open, and walks in. Short and robed in brown cloth. The timing of Jana's arrival coincides perfectly and as the bomb explodes, the small Jedi tilts her head to the side and lifts her arm to shield herself from the blast. Shaking the arm, she begins to look around. "You are surrounded." Her voice states, lifting quite loudly to penetrate the aftermath of the bombs. "Rem. Amalfiel. Petrus. Give up. Surrender and we will resolve this without further violence. But I have no patience, you will accept the offer or be destroyed." Adok, following Rylas in his roof entrance, manages to miss the worst of the blast, which Rylas gets. But he is not uninjured, and growls a curse. He lands in a crouch and aims his bowcaster at Rem, finger on the trigger. If she so much as /breathes/ wrong, she's a gonner. Myriad is hidden rather unhappily under the table, bleeding. Amalfiel spins, to one side, grinning a brilliant little grin. "You have me surrounded?" he calls out with a mocking laugh. He flicks away a bit of marble from the broken table. "You don't have me surrounded. I can make doors in any wall." The smiling clone holds up his gleaming black force pike in his right hand. In his left, he holds a bomb. "Little brother, remove our dear friend and disappear. I will talk to our Mother. She does not love us anymore, and never has." COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis wields his Black Force Pike. Poor Rem, the ever so tragic damsel in distress. It didn't take long for her pretty white robe to get messy, burned and spotted with blood (and not just from the bombs), red hair clumpy from bacta. She closes her eyes, a moment of exhaustion, then her face is hard. She is, after all, the Blacks Wing Commander. "Live," she pleads to Amalfiel, and bolts, heading for Myriad. When Rem moves, Adok fires. Leave the whacked-out crazy for the Jedi to deal with for now. COMBAT: Adokkinok fires his Bowcaster at Rem! COMBAT: Rem dodges Adokkinok's blaster bolt. Myriad has not just been moping beneath the table -- he's been setting up an omega cannon! The thick barrel slips out from beneath the silk table cloth. "Don't shoot at her!" Myriad exclaims, firing. Jana stands and folds her arms as she faces off against the trio. "You have broken laws, injured individuals, all for the sake of avoiding a process." Her hand lifts up and curls towards Amalfiel then with calmness in her eyes. "One of us will not be leaving this place. I am at peace with the Force and my life, you? Are not." COMBAT: Jana tries to rip Amalfiel Renatalis's Black Force Pike out of his hands! Rylas notes the blaster fire around him and grips his blaster, which was still in his hand. He takes aim at Myriad and fires. He calls out to the remaining Gamma squad. "Fire!" COMBAT: Rylas fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Petrus Renatalis! "We are both impassive, mother," Amalfiel says with a gentle smile, shaking out his long black hair. "We are both calm. We are both at peace with the Great River, both serene, both perfectly calm. Peace, perhaps, is not the only moral pole." He sinks into a crouch, eyes gleaming, and -- flicks his bomb left-handed at Gamma Squad, to keep them off-balance! COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis raises his Merr Sonn Omega Cannon to fire, but Rylas's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him.. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis wields his Mack's Heart Bomb. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis throws his Mack's Heart Bomb at Aldera Police Unit Gamma! COMBAT: Aldera Police Unit Gamma dodges Amalfiel Renatalis's thrown Mack's Heart Bomb. COMBAT: Aldera Police Unit Gamma fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Amalfiel Renatalis! COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis tries to dodge, but Aldera Police Unit Gamma's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis wields his Black Force Pike. COMBAT: Aldera Police Unit Gamma fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Amalfiel Renatalis! Adok dodges the incoming fire by the skin of his teeth and seeks some sort of cover, then fires at Rem again. COMBAT: Adokkinok fires his Bowcaster at Rem! COMBAT: Rem dodges Adokkinok's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis dodges Aldera Police Unit Gamma's blaster bolt. “Life is what it is." Jana states calmly towards Amalfiel, reaching her hand out towards him once again and beginning to actually tug with it instead of making it a casual gesture. "The Force flows eternal. You fight for darkness and evil, so you are, what you take action in regardless of what you believe or speak. Hypocrite." COMBAT: Jana tries to rip Amalfiel Renatalis's Black Force Pike out of his hands! COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis's Black Force Pike rips free of his hand and flies into Jana's. Rem tucks and rolls, narrowly missing bowcaster fire over her head. "Nooo, don't hurt them!" she cries out, as the clones take blaster fire. She reaches Myriad and tugs frantically at his arm, trying to put herself in front of him as cover. "Run, run! Please. I beg you!" she coaxes, desperation, fear, heavy in her voice. Amalfiel's weapon rips out of his hands and he gives a muttered oath, dodging blaster bolts. One pins his shoulder, and there is a hiss as it partially deflects from his armor. "Mother, you are the servant of a power of infinite darkness, infinite vastness, infinite evil: the Republic!" He vaults backward, onto a counter-top, and takes another pair of bombs from magnetic hooks attached to his armor. He flicks one at the Gamma troops with a laugh of silvery nonchalance. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis wields his Mack's Heart Bomb. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis throws his Mack's Heart Bomb at Aldera Police Unit Gamma! COMBAT: Aldera Police Unit Gamma tries to dodge, but Amalfiel Renatalis's thrown Mack's Heart Bomb hits and kills three of them. COMBAT: Aldera Police Unit Gamma fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Amalfiel Renatalis! COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis dodges Aldera Police Unit Gamma's blaster bolt. Rylas has reached that place where all he feels is cold calm. Since he couldn't get another shot off at Myriad, he takes aim at Rem instead. His orders were clear. If she would not come, then she must die. COMBAT: Rylas fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Rem! COMBAT: Rem dodges Rylas's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Adokkinok fires his Bowcaster at Rem! COMBAT: Rem dodges Adokkinok's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Aldera Police Unit Gamma fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Amalfiel Renatalis! COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis tries to dodge, but Aldera Police Unit Gamma's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. "No." Jana says still in her ever present calm as she gets the forcepike from Amalfiel. "I am the servant of the living Force, not the Republic." She twists her hand then towards Amalfiel and begins walking towards him. "You have rained death, destruction, and pain on countless numbers." "Oh, I've kept count," Amalfiel says, still sunny. "Have you, mother?" He flicks the other bomb past her at the guards, then vaults backward, toward the stairway. The clone beneath the table is hit on the arm, a skidding blaster wound scoring across his arm. Hissing in pain, Myriad shifts the omega cannon, the weapon booming as a blaster bollt screams out and smashes into a marble pillar, the stone scored and crushing under the pressure of the explosion, a cloud of white smoke sent up by the fragments of stone. Grabbing at Rem's hands, Myriad rolls out from beneath the table and runs towards the doors that are uncovered, the main ones into the gardens, dragging the woman along behind him. ESCAPE: Petrus Renatalis escapes from the area! +ESCAPE: You +escape from Alderaan: Quo Estate - Dining Hall to Alderaan: Aldera - Fairhaven Way Alderaan: Aldera - Fairhaven Way This is a large transparisteel bridge, the struts of which are hollow and filled with water. Many small fish can often be seen swimming within them, and it is considered quite beautiful. The dazzling purple mountains of Alderaan tower westward with snow-capped peaks, rising endlessly into the sky, seeming impossibly large even from thousands of miles away. Detached walkways, supported by the giant bridge on either side, allow for pedestrian and small speeder craft to pass while the larger traffic takes its time in reaching the city center. There are also small, cabled ladders to allow maintenance workers to reach the higher levels of the bridge far above. Tuil has sensed a disturbance in the Force and ventured out from the spaceport to this bridge. He walks along slowly with his saber in hand. It's a quiet Alderaanian night, well, aside from all the chaos. The streets are mostly empty of civilians, they having fled during the initial bombings. There's only a small rustle of leaves. Myriad is low and hidden, bleeding quietly. He looks miffed. Tuil walks slowly along, his saber in hand in the traditional guard position of his ancient saber school, to the side and at the vertical. His head turns slowly this way and that as he probes with more than just his eyes, they look into the dark and deceive him and thus he does not trust them. Almost a shadow herself, Rem crouches near Myriad, her jaw set in resolve. Gingerly, she reaches up and dabs at a spot of blood on the clone's face with a white sleeve, a silent comfort for her rescuer. The clone blinks owlishly at Rem, grimacing slightly at the pain; he has wounds almost everywhere, the worst the burnt gash across his chest. He remains quiet, saying nothing; the sound of a lightsaber causes him to stiffen, and then he looks up at Tuil, immobile. Tuil slows and then stops, looking at one point in particular... Rem holds her breath, and closes her eyes. There is only the warmth of the clone beside her and the shadows. Something causes the clone to fall silent, eyes hard and focused on some distant point. Slowly his gaze shifts, finally settling on Tuil. He pauses for a moment, and then looks to Rem, lips bending into a half smile. He whispers something, very quietly. Petrus Renatalis whispers: Run. I'll distract him. Don't argue; he can sense me any way, but not you. "Show yourself!" Tuil smiles. "Are you the one with the claws in his fingers?" Rem's eyes go wide. She shifts in the shadows, bringing herself up just a bit to wrap her arms protectively around the clone. Her cheek grazes his, she whispers, just as softly. You whisper, "You're in no condition to fight him, and I will not leave you. I am still your Wing Commander, no coward. He won't find you, not tonight." to Petrus Renatalis. Myriad stiffens at the embrace, a human gesture he is not accustomed to, yet there is something oddly comforting in it. He shakes his head, speaking back quietly, glancing about to Tuil again. Tuil yawns as if tired. Petrus Renatalis whispers: You /are/ still the Wing Commander -- you're important. You have to get away. I'm nothing, no one will miss me ... I can take care of myself ... I won't fight him, just distract him. He knows I'm here. Rem whispers again, almost frantic, but pulls away. Leaning back into her shadows, she looks at the clone sadly. You whisper, "/I/ will miss you... /I/ need you. He will kill you if he can.. please, don't go." to Petrus Renatalis. For a few moments Myriad stares on quietly, and then he moves slightly, sneaking a little bit further away from Tuil. His eyes are unreadable, something strange there; he blinks and looks away, pulling close to murmur something. Petrus Renatalis whispers: I ... right ... okay. We um, have to hide somewhere. A quick nod to the clone, over the distant sound of explosions. A small sigh of relief - the other one must still live. Rem points further into the darkness in the deep recesses of the shadows and whispers. You whisper, "We've got to hide. Somewhere, anywhere. Let me protect you.. until the Warlord comes to get us from this retched planet of debauchery." to Petrus Renatalis Myriad sneaks towards the west. Rem follows, a bit slower. She looks back at the Jedi briefly, a sad sigh escapes her lips, and then she's gone. Tuil feels the disturbance lessen and then die. Myriad slips into the darkened beach house and peers around, searching for occupants, for signs of life; it seems there is no one here, because he relaxes, edging behind a couch. "I don't think he followed," he murmurs. "Are you okay?" Amalfiel Renatalis enters from the Public Beach. Rem slips out of the shadows, eyes searching the darkness frantically for followers. "I'm fine.. better. Just tired." she practically whispers. "You?" Amalfiel slips into the beach house very quietly, smiling a taut little smile. "Rem, I am not pursued." "Glowy sticks hurt," Myriad comments sourly, glancing about once again and then dumping himself on the couch. A claw slips out of his finger, probing at a blaster wound on his arm, cleaning it. "Lock the door, brother," he murmurs, barely even reacting to Amalfiel's presence, expecting it. He winces slightly at the pain as he performs surgery on himself -- claws, so many uses. Amalfiel Renatalis quietly locks the door and lurks in the shadows, looking down at his own mild wounds, caused by blaster bolts. He touches them with his right hand, which bleeds golden blood from a narrow slash. Rem's face washes over with relief and she drops to her knees. She simply breathes for a moment, resting, finally. Then, with a sad sigh, she starts tearing at her silks - there have to be some clean parts to use as bandages. "Have no fear," Amalfiel says placidly. "We will escape soon enough." Amalfiel Renatalis hands Petrus four slim explosive cores. "Gifts, my dear brother. For tomorrow we will need to do some blasting." Myriad reaches out, taking the missiles and laying them on the couch next to him. He blinks tiredly, ripping a piece of his own clothing as he tries to bandage up the wound across his chest. "So we saved you," he says to Rem, brightening. "I was worried. Oh! I shot a Jedi in the face today, brother. I believe he's dead. Then Mother came and spoiled the fun." He scowls. "She took my repeater." "She took my force pike," Amalfiel says with a sigh. "But it's all right. We'll blast our way off this planet and teach dear Mother a lesson in love." Amalfiel Renatalis leans forward and drips gold blood onto Petrus. Myriad winces slightly, staring. "What is this, brother?" Rem's gift is far less cool, torn scraps of skirts, mostly clean! She reaches over to hold bandages in place, trying to be helpful, even if she's just holding stuff. ".. Thank you.." she says again, eyes downcast. "You didn't have to do this.. for me.." "Think of Euphemia," Amalfiel says, smiling. He lowers his lashes and tends to Petrus a bit more. "Dear brother, you've been mauled. The Jedi are not kindly souls. Did you give as good as you got?" He glances back to Rem. "Think of all of us! You're our mascot." "Yes we did," Myriad says with a shrug. He winces as Amalfiel treats him, blood trickling down his chest -- blood that has somehow turned ... gold? "That's interesting. Yes I did, brother! I shot the one called Haquien in the face and he fell off the walkway, and I shot his very pushy girlfriend a few times as well. I didn't /want/ to, but they wouldn't let me be." "Poor Haquien," Amalfiel says mournfully. "He seemed like a nice chap." "He attacked me first," Myriad murmurs. "He should know better. But I think he survived. His face has just been rearranged." "Maybe you made him beautiful," says Amalfiel, laughing. "I.. think he saved my life.." Rem agrees in a sad tone. "A pity.." She watches the blood work amazing properties, "That's amazing. So beautiful.. Much better than that rude doctor's cold hands." She shrugs off the robe off her shoulder, exposing her left breast and the healing scarring there. "We.. sort of match," she giggles. Amalfiel looks sly. "You want me to heal you, too," he says coyly. "Well, we'll see. Maybe when we're not in mortal danger, dear mascot. For tonight, I will satisfy myself with contemplation." Myriad glances between Amalfiel and Rem with an interested look, as if seeing something for the first time. Then he shrugs. "Jedi need to stop waving their glow sticks at us." He slips off the couch and sneaks into a back room, just to make sure they're not being watched. "I doubt tonight will be the last time we're shot at. I just.. want to sleep. And drink. Anything. Strong..." Rem's voice fades. The resolve to get away is gone. Gone like the sun over the horizon. She slumps against the back of the couch, where the clone had just been, still warm. Category:March 2008 RP Logs